The Last Dance
by TheAngel'sLover
Summary: There were two people she danced with night. One she had married, and the one she wished she could have instead.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone had the "Pride and Prejudice" soundtrack, this goes with the song "A Postcard to Henry Purcell".

* * *

The stars were shining so brightly that night. The moon illuminated everything its beams fell upon. All was peaceful. But such a sight could not distract from the beauty before him.

He stood to the side of the festivities, watching her as she smiled and laughed, talking animatedly with everyone around her. It was her wedding day after all. Customarily, the bride was expected to appear spectacular, yet she already rested in a softer part of his heart, seeing her now only added to the pangs of melancholy, which mounted with each glimpse he stole in her direction. It was difficult not to look at her.

He decided it best to fully direct attention to the men he was standing with, joining their conversation about the future of Dalmasca, the alliance against the encroaching empire, and how the marriages of the last two royal lines was a sign of oncoming peace. But no immersion in politics could wipe her image from his mind. This thought made his mouth turn up in amused smile, he was sure no man tonight would be able to leave without it.

Knowing her since the latter part of her infancy to seeing her grown and married was a dizzying thought. He refused to admit his age until she came to him with the new of her betrothal, which he was already aware, but had been no less of a shock.

He excused himself from his companions and walked back to his honorary position, next to where His Royal Majesty King Raminas was sitting, enjoying the festivities around him.

"Ah, there you are Basch. Ashe was asking for your whereabouts but I had no answer for her."

Taken aback by the abruptness of this greeting and the soft manner in which it was spoken, he paused.

"I did not know my Lady searched for me."

"Then I think it is your turn to search for her."

He did not need to be told twice. One look from the king told him he had permission.

She was not hard to find, nor spot. Her husband had left her side to talk with the men, leaving her at the hands of the fawning woman, squawking like a bunch of irritable chocobos. By watching her he could tell she would rather be alone than here as the center of attention. Her eyes were frantically searching the crowds and her smile was beginning to transition from polite enthusiasm to mere desperation.

At his approach the women fell silent, some whispering excitedly to each other, giggling when he stopped in front of Ashe.

"May I?"

Ashe walked forward in a daze, took his outstretched hand and tried not to cling to his arm when they turned away.

"Thank you. I see my knight has not ceased to appear in my times desperation."

They smiled, finding comfort in their company.

The music playing somewhere in the background started creeping into the foreground as they walked together.

He looked away to the King, who had been watching them. He nodded at Basch smiling.

Taking a step to the side forced Ashe to relinquish her grip on his arm. She opened her mouth to speak when a hand was offered to her.

"Shall we dance my Lady?"

Before an answer could be decided upon, she found herself being lead, gently to the middle of the room that had been cleared for this purpose.

They took positions on the open floor. A song had just ended when they arrived.

He hoped she could not hear his heart pounding as they waited for the next song. She looked to his eyes and saw a softness there she hadn't seen before.

The song began.

He bowed and took her hand, as she curtsied.

They slowly circled one another in an intricate pattern of steps. Crossing forward, then back, their hands meeting in the middle with each pass.

Coming around to face, Basch took her, pulling her in, wrapping an arm around her, before twirling her back out. She spun with grace, her feet looking as though they were not making contact with the floor.

A hush had begun to fall over the room as eyes focused to the dancers. All were watching the two that stood out among the rest.

Ashe came in. Taking both of his outstretched hands they came in chest-to-chest, back out, then side-to-side. Each time they came in contact they shivered.

He took an arm and wrapped it around her waist; she placed a hand upon his shoulder, their free fingers clasped together as they began to glide effortlessly across the floor. Floating, unaware of the world.

Basch looked into her eyes and found the answer to the question that had haunted him the entire evening. He smiled warmly. She smiled back. This dance was for them. A final goodbye, a final chance to be together before their paths separated.

They stopped revolving. He removed his arm from around her waist. Using his hand that still rested in hers, he spun her out, letting her spin from the tips of her fingers, before letting her come back, catching her, letting her back face him as he put both his arms around her, releasing her to let her turn out then walk around him in a final circle as she came to face him as they did in the starting position.

As custom at the end of a dance, Basch came forward, took her hand, and kissed it gently, bowing. He held on a little longer than was necessary, gazing into her eyes, smiling sadly.

" Congratulations my Lady"

With that said, he bowed one more time and disappeared into the night, leaving Ashe standing alone, watching him go.

She had danced with two people at her wedding. One she had married, and one she wished she could have instead.


	2. Author's Note

Ok OK. I'm not very good at writing dance scenes, so this was a bit of a challenge. Please do forgeive the repetitiveness .

None the less I do hope this was enjoyed by all! Please review!

The Angel's Lover


End file.
